paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard's Soul Mate (Bloopers)
These are the bloopers for my story "Blizzard's Soul Mate" ---- Me: Take One/ Scene One! Blizzard: Hey. Hey! Wake up! Avalanche: Do I open my eyes now? Me: Cut! ---- Me: Take Two/ Scene One! Blizzard: Hey. Avalanche, wake up! Me: You're not supposed to know her name yet! Blizzard: I'm not? Me: CUT! ---- Me: Take Three/ Scene One! Blizzard: Hey. Hey! Wake up! Avalanche: Who are you? (Steps back too far) CRASH!!! Blizzard: Avalanche! Avalanche: I'm okay! Me: (stifles laugh) CUT! ---- (bloopers from Tundra :D ) Me: Take one! Scene five! Avalanche: (stomps her foot down repeatedly, accidentally slipping on a banana peel and crashing her front side to the ground) Ow! Hey who left this here?! (camera moves to Marshall, who is eating a banana) Marshall: .....oops.... (gulps and smiles nervously) sorry.... ---- Me: Take Two/ Scene Five! Avalanche: (stomps her foot up and down repeatedly, accidentally slipping on a banana peel and face planting, AGAIN) Marshall! AGAIN! Marshall: I ran out of bananas, already! Avalanche and Blizzard: Then who di-(chewing sound) (All look at Ryder, who is eating a banana) Ryder: What!? I'm hungry! ---- Me: Take one! Scene two! Blizzard: Really? I would never had guessed. You look so pretty and well groomed- ...Okay, do I really have to say that? It's soooo corny! Me: Cut! Yes, because we said so, mister smarty tail! Now get back to rolling! Blizzard: ugh fine.... Really? I would never had gu-...... I mean, come on, she tells me she lives on the streets, how is she well groomed? I-I mean she is, but... It makes no sense right here. Me: UGH! CUT! ---- Me: Take three- Scene seven! Tundra: Stop! I'm not going to let my brother make my friends argue like that! (Swings her paw out angrily, accidentally swatting Rocky in the face) Rocky: Ooowwww! Tundraaa! (pouts his lip out) Tundra: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, Rocky I'm so sorry! (snickering a little, trying not to smile as she pets his face with her paws) I'm sorry! I'm not gonna do that next time! I promise! Can we please do it again? Pretty please! I'm sorry! Me: Cut! (trying not to laugh) Do it one more time! ---- Me: Take I-lost-count/ Scene I-have-no-idea Rocky: (Outraged) What are you doing here? Are you trying to steal my pups again?! Blizzard: (Stumbling over his back paws) Aaaaaaaa! (Sound of water pouring) (Blizzard's face turns beet red) Rocky: Ha! Wittle Bwizzy need a diaper? (rolls on the ground, laughing) (Sound of water pouring AGAIN) Rocky: Oh no! Blizzard: HA! Me: CUT! And cleanup on the set! (Blizzard and Rocky's faces turn red) (Other pups laugh) Marshall: Whoa! (Tumbles right into the mess) Ew! I thought you didn't like getting wet, Rocky. Me: Serves you right, Rocky! Tundra: Hey! Whose side are you on?! Me: Blizzard's. Rocky: You're messed up. Me: I'm the director, and I can fire you if I want, so I suggest you stay quiet. Rocky: Okay. (mutters) Drat! ---- Me: Still Lost! Rocky: What are you doing here?! Are you trying to steal my pups again?! Blizzard: Look. Look! I'm sorry! But not for this! Rocky: For what? Blizzard: For... THIS! (Smashes Rocky's head into the ground, HARD!) HA! (Runs away) Rocky: I'm gonna get you! Me: Cut. Just cut. ---- ---- Part Two! ---- Me: Take One! Blizzard: W-w-why! Avalanche: Because... I'm pregnant. Blizzard: What the ****! Me: Blizzard! Blizzard: What?! Me: You can't say that! Blizzard: I can't? Me: No! Are the puppies in the room?! Tundra: No. I took them out, just in case he said that. Blizzard: Come on! Me: Did I already say cut? Camerawoman: No. Me: Oh, okay. CUT!!! ---- Me: ACTION! Blizzard: Wait! I didn't get your name! Wind: Ruby Blizzard: Wasn't that supposed to say "Sapphire"? Me: (sweetly) Yes, it was. (Harshly) Now, who's been messing with the sound effects! Marshall: Oops, sorry. Chase: (facepaws) Marshall, Marshall, Marshall. Marshall: What?! Chase and Blizzard: (Facepaw) (Look at each other weirdly) Did we just agree on something? Me: Cut. Chase, Blizzard, and Me: Marshall, Marshall, Marshall. (Face palms/paws) ---- Me: Action! Silence... Me: Where's Blizzard!? (Everyone looks around) All except me and Blizzard: I don't know. Me: Where is he? Blizzard: (Heard whispering in the back) No! I said NO! You are not going to. Not on my watch! Me: Blizzard! Who are you talking to? Blizzard: Of all people, you should know! Me: (Calmly) Oh. (Freaking out) Wait, you actually told them to come! Blizzard: Of course! I'm coming! (A cold breeze is felt) Blizzard: Here! (Blows snow out of fur) Tundra: Why is your paw bloody?! Blizzard: (Raises eyebrow, looks at paw) BLOOD TEARS!!! (Laughter heard in the background) Me: (Snickering) Cut! ---- Me: Action! *Snow shoves CJ of Lookout* *String snaps* CJ: Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Snow: That's gonna leave a mark! CJ: Not helping. *Manages to limp up to the top of the Lookout.* *Slowly walks over to Snow* *Shoves him off* Snow: Ack! CJ: *Sticks tongue out* Ha! Me: (Facepalms) Cut. ---- Me: Action! Avalanche: We both have names of distract-I mean, destruct! I mean...Pppt! (blabbles) Me: CUT! ---- Me: Action! Tundra: Before we start, WHO IN THE WORLD IS BLOOD TEARS!? Blizzard: Ummmmm. *smirks evilly* Why don't I show you? *Cuts himself slightly with his claws* *Lets a single drop of blood fall onto the ground* Blood Tears: *Jumps out of the drop and yells* BOO!!!!! Tundra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Blizzard: Nice! *High-fives Blood Tears* Tundra: *Not breathing* Blood Tears: I know what to do. *Gets in Tundra's face* *Whispers* Boo. Tundra: Aaah! Blood Tears: There you go! I got to go, so *Jumps into the drop of blood* Blizzard: That was Blood Tears Tundra: I am never going to ask you to introduce me to one of your friends, AGAIN! Me: *Snickering* Cut! ---- Snowstorm: I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! I- Snow: *Jumps for Snowstorm* Snowstorm: AAAAHHHHHH! *Ducks* Snow: *Flies right over* WHOA! *Crashes offscreen* Snowstorm: (Text lingo because it sound like it) Bro, r u ok? Snow: I'm ok! *Crash* I'm not ok! Snowstorm: Is anyone here a doctor? Snow: Help! I've fallen and I can't get up! Everyone: *Laughing* Snow: No! I'm actually serious! I can't get up! Snowstorm: *Rushes over off screen* I'll help you! *Snicker* Snow: Just shut up and help me. More coming soon whenever they are posted. Added bloopers are welcome. Category:Bloopers